


Sleeping Beauty

by Miiika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, M/M, Victor in one too, Yuuri is a cop, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiika/pseuds/Miiika
Summary: It's a cop AU!
 
“Yuuri-senpai?” 
Yuuri immediately stopped typing when he heard someone calling him and looked up. A worried Minami was looking at him, glancing between Yuuri and his screen. 
“Yes?” 
The small boy looked anxiously at him, “Are you okay, Yuuri-senpai?” 
Yuuri looked back at his screen and saw that his report consisted of the sentences "Stupid, Victor!", typed out dozens of times. He let out a profound sigh and looked back at the new intern. 
“I’m fine,” Yuuri finally said, “Is there something I can help you with?”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Cop AU. Throughout the story I may change the rating and I will update warnings and characters. (Just letting you guys know)
> 
> I really appreciate feedback! BTW the grammar and punctuation might suck because I sadly don't have a beta reader.

 

 

**December 20, 2018**

 

 

_A boy who looked pretty young for his age but couldn’t be older than twenty five years old was sitting on an old bench which was hidden beneath leafless trees. Even though it was dark, the moon and the stars weren’t visible as thick and dark clouds were hiding them, making sure the atmosphere was even eerier than it already was._

_The boy, who looked as if he was physically there but mentally somewhere else, watched with his glassy eyes straight ahead until something fell down in front of his eyes and touched his nose._

_As if in a trance he slowly looked up and watched as snowflakes started to dance around in the air and descend to the ground. It was unknown how long the boy with his dark raven hair was sitting there but he didn’t say a single word the whole time and didn’t give any indicating in any way what he did alone at such a place during the night._

_Lifeless like a doll, he was just staring at the sky until he heard the scrunching of snow beside him. He slowly turned his head to the sound and watched as a tall man was coming closer and closer towards him. The unknown person stopped a couple of steps away from the boy, standing under a flickering light post which was spending almost no light._

_He was almost invisible in the darkness with his black coat which almost reached his ankles and a same coloured trilby hat that covered half of his face and which only let his self-satisfying smirk peek through. He would be melded with the black colour wouldn’t it be for the red liquid on his coat and hands that dripped down onto the snow, leaving a small trail with every step he took._

_Against all odds, the expression of the boy didn’t change, not even for a second and as if nothing happened he turned his cloudy eyes in the direction of the sky again. The situation itself was what others would call abnormal but instead of running away, the boy just continued to stay._

_It was as if he was waiting for that one person beside him. As if he knew that the person would come. Maybe this was also the reason he was there in the first place._

_The man took the remaining steps and sat down beside him while the red liquid started to eat itself into the powder white snow. Just as the boy, the man started to look up, maybe seeing something up there other people couldn’t._

_“Do you seek salvation?” He suddenly asked with a throaty voice._

_The boy didn’t flinch away nor did he gave any other indication that he acknowledged his presence or question. Without turning his gaze away from the falling snowflakes, he just nodded. It was a curt nod which could normally be easily overseen but it was obvious that the other didn’t._

_A spine-chilling smile made its way on the man’s face. A smile that was void of any kind of emotions and didn’t held any special reasons for its being. He slowly stood up, blocking the view of the sky as he stretched out his crimson stained palm to him._

_The boy blinked a few times before he took the other man’s hand and let himself be pulled up gently. It took only a couple of seconds before the man grazed his cheek and kissed his forehead, “I will give you the peace you wish for, Yuuri.”_

_With that being said, he went ahead, continuing the way he went before he stopped in front of the boy but only that this time he led someone with him by the hand. As if nothing happened both of them disappeared and the already dry blood was slowly being covered with the still falling snow, as if to keep everything that happened that night a secret._


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

**30 days left**

Yuuri sat quietly at his desk, sipping at his still hot coffee and used his time to enjoy the peace until things would get hectic again.  He felt content at times like these, sitting in a corner and observing busy people moving from one point of the room to another, only to go back to their starting point. Yuuri enjoyed the typing sound of the keyboards, the rustling of paper sheets, the ringing of the phones in the office and the sunbeams that lazily caressed his face so early in the morning.

 

He savoured the feeling a bit longer, soaking it up like a sponge until his mug was empty. With a sigh, Yuuri sat up straight, setting his mug aside and pulled out his paper work.

 

“Back to work, I guess,” he muttered to himself.

 

The first thing that came into his field of vision when he opened a folder with a green colour, which signalised him that the case was already solved, was the corpse of a young woman. The sight of it made Yuuri’s stomach clench but he ignored it in favour to type out his report.

 

He still can remember clearly how Victor and he worked at the case, it was messy with a lot of blood and violence involved and Yuuri didn’t like to think back to the case when it was finally solved.

 

Sure, they caught the murderer but Yuuri still couldn’t forgive himself that his partner was hurt. Victor tried to reassure him again and again that he would be fine and that the wound wasn’t anything serious but getting shoot in the stomach was serious! Victor had needed to stay in the hospital for a _month._ How could it not be serious?! He could still smell the metallic smell of the blood.

 

At the memories, Yuuri unconsciously clenched his teeth. His typing was getting furious and the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t helping at all.

 

How does Victor manage to get hurt every single time, Yuuri wondered. Broken legs, stabbing wounds and now getting shoot. He told him again and again and again and again and again and _AGAIN_ to be more careful but Victor just crashes him in a bear hug every time, telling him that he will and _still_ gets hurt! How can one be so reckless?!

 

“Yuuri-senpai?”

 

Yuuri immediately stopped typing when he heard someone calling him and looked up. A worried Minami was looking at him, glancing between Yuuri and his screen.

 

“Yes?”

 

The small boy looked anxiously at him, “Are you okay, Yuuri-senpai?”

 

Yuuri looked back at his screen and saw that his report consisted of the sentences _Stupid, Victor_ which were repeated dozens of times. He let out a profound sigh and looked back at the new intern.

 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri finally said, “Is there something I can help you with?”

  
Minami beamed at him. It was…. _blinding_. He looked at Yuuri as if he hung the moon and the stars and while he liked Minami, it made him a tad uncomfortable.

 

“Yes! The chief said that he wanted to speak with you!” Minami smiled, never moving his eyes away from Yuuri.

 

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

Minami smiled even brighter at that and left with a little jump in his step.

 

Yuuri closed his _well_ ….. his temporary report and stood up to leave. He felt like it would be a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 2

Yuuri knocked when he reached the office of the chief and went inside when a deep voice from the room inside told him to.

 

“You wanted to speak with me?” Yuuri asked politely. He never was eager to speak with the chief. Sure, Yakov wasn’t a bad person but sometimes he made Yuuri a tad uncomfortable. His sternness and his sharp gaze were what made Yuuri stand continuously on his toes. It wasn’t a bad thing, it made the man what he was now, the chief of the entire police force, but he couldn’t help himself but feel a bit helpless around him.

 

Yakov looked up at him, leaning back in his black revolving chair, “How is Victor?”

 

“He’s better,” Yuuri answered truthfully, “His last check-up in the hospital was this morning. He wanted to get here by noon at the latest.”

 

Yakov nodded in approvement.  Seeming satisfied with his answer, he took a look at the red folders in front of him, the colour of unsaved cases, and grabbed the one at the very top.

 

“Yuuri, the last case wasn’t an easy one, I admit that, and I gave Victor _and_ you three months to recover from it. Do you think you’re ready to work on a new one?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yakov looked scrutiny at him, searching for something in his face but soon his stern face turned into a small smile, “Good.”

 

He opened the red folder in his hand and threw it with a dull noise on the end of the desk. Yuuri got the cue, stepped closer and took the folder.

 

As soon as he laid his eyes on the pictures he got goosebumps. The first one showed a women with blond braided hair. She was leaning against a low window, sitting in a meadow, her wrists and throat were slashed and in her lap was lying a bloody scissor. She wore an odd dress, no not odd but more like _unusual_. It was a light shade of rosa, a bit longer than her and looked more like a dress of a long time ago.

 

Her face looked so tried and sad even though Yuuri knew that she couldn’t show any emotions anymore. Not when she was dead. His chest tightened at the harsh reality but he needed to get a grip on himself.

 

“Does this remind you of something?” Yakov asked, his expression back to his usual work face.

 

Yuuri hesitated,”Uhh.. The hair, the dress and the setting…” he paused taking a short glance at the scowling man in front of him and gulped out of nervousness, “It reminds me of… r-Rapunzel?”

 

He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question but he couldn’t help himself. He got nervous every time Yakov looked at him like that.

 

“Turn the page.”

 

Yuuri did as he was told and looked at the second picture. It was the same approach. This time it was a man with cut wrists and throat. But instead of an old dress, he was wearing a red hooded cloak, covering half of the man’s face and red short trousers. He was lying face first in a riverbed, with his legs being in the water and an axe in one of his hands. Beside him was lying a basket with a wolf head placed inside.

 

Yuuri closed the folder, sighing out loud before looking serious at the chief.

 

“Let me guess. That’s Little Red Riding Hood?”

 

Yakov nodded, “We call him Bloody Tale. In the spam of four months he killed five people. Rapunzel, Little Red Riding Hood, Peter Pan and Snow White. Their cause of death was always the same one. They died because of the blood loss that was caused by the wounds on their wrists and throat.”

 

Yuuri listened, taking in all the new information, “Were they any fingerprints, blood, hair or any other clues left behind that could help the investigations?”

 

“No.”

 

Yuuri hummed in understanding before snapping out from his thoughts, “ _No_? That guy killed five people! How can there not even be a drop of blood being left behind save a single stray hair?”

 

Yakov sighed deeply, massaging his temples, “That’s what I would like to know."

 

Yuuri looked baffled at the older man before remembering something, “Chief, you said there were five murders. How come you just mentioned four?”

 

“The fifth victim was found a couple of hours ago,” He opened a drawer before taking out a note, "Take this and head out now. Call Victor and tell him to meet you there.”

 

Yuuri took the folded piece of paper before he gave a serous nod and turned to leave.

 

“Be careful. I don’t want our best team to get hurt,” Yakov said, “You never know what might happen. Especially with that air headed idiot.

 

Yuuri smiled gently before retreating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri headed to his desk, taking his phone and sending a quick message to Victor saying that they got a new case and attached the address to it.

 

He looked thoughtful at the folder in his hands, chewing at his lower lip as new worries started to run around his head. What would happen if they didn’t catch the murderer? What if they failed to save lives? What would happen if Victor got hurt again?

 

A light clap on his shoulder made him shriek. Yuuri turned around, his face beet red as he stared at Otabek.

 

“Uuhm?” If it was one thing Yuuri knew about himself, it was that he wasn’t really eloquent with his words. Not now, not ever.

 

“Got a new case?” Otabek asked, sipping calmly as ever at his coffee as if he just didn’t witness the embarrassing scream.

 

 

“Yes, I’m going to head out now.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

With that Otabek left, probably to show the new intern Yuri Plistesky around. For some reason they were awfully close.

 

Yuuri took a glance at his phone when it vibrated and chuckled as he read:

 

_Got it. See you in a bit, solnyshko._

 

Yuuri knew that negative thoughts like these wouldn’t help anyone. Not when he had a case to solve and besides, Victor was by his side. Together they would accomplish everything. It wasn’t like himself to be afraid of a challenge. 


	4. Chapter 3

“Yuuri!” Victor called excitedly. He came closer with big strides and embraced him in a big, warm hug.

 

Yuuri yelped as he was lifted from the ground, feed dangling in the air, “V- Victor let me go! We’re on a crime scene!”

 

Victor just hugged him tighter, nuzzling his nose in his hair, “I couldn’t hug you for months because of this stupid injury. I need my refill of you.” he murmured, inhaling his scent deeply “I won’t let you go this easily.”

 

Yuuri blushed and slid his arms around his torso. He missed this too. This proximity that they couldn’t have for months now. Of course he visited Victor everyday but with a severe stomach wound, Yuuri refrained himself from touching the other too much, he was too afraid to reopen the injury. Even with the daily whining from Victor, Yuuri remained steadfast.

 

They stayed in that comforting position for a while, embracing each other lovingly while giving each other pecks on their lips, cheeks, foreheads and any other decent available spot.Yuuri silently thanked the other officers who were polite enough to look away.

 

With a last lovingly peck, Victor let him down on the ground again, “Ready to go?”

 

Yuuri nodded, “Always.”

 

 

 

 

As they went through the abandoned building and outside into the overgrown garden, Yuuri’s mood changed completely. At the mere sight of the crime scene he felt sick. Yuuri looked slowly around as he stepped closer to the corpse. Another male, he thought as sadness spread through his chest.

 

The whole scene looked _bizarre_. The overgrown garden, surrounded with its plants, weeds and big trees seemed to swallow the place into nothingness. The young male was lying half on his back and half on his side beneath an oak tree with his right arm outstretched. A couple of millimetres away from the body was lying a dead rabbit, crimson blood staining its fur. It seemed as if the boy desperately tried to reach it and failed to overcome the last gap between them, only managing to graze it with his fingertips before he died.

 

Yuuri clenched his fists. He didn’t understand how people could do this. He didn’t _want_ to understand it. Taking people’s life for their selfish reason was something Yuuri made incredibly furious.

 

“Why do I get an Alice in Wonderland vibe?” Victor questioned as he tiled his head and bringing him back from his thoughts.

 

Yuuri took his phone out. He was glad that he remembered to take photos of the folder before he left and handed it out to Victor, “Because that’s exactly what it should portray.”

 

Without another word, Yuuri stepped away, giving time to Victor to read through the pages. He went to another officer. A woman who stayed in the middle of the crime scene, a silver suitcase by her side and a laptop on a small folding desk. She smiled softly at his appearance and guessing for what he came for, she gave him a pair of latex gloves. 

 

“Was something found already?” Yuuri inquired as he stretched the gloves over his hands but the officer just shook her head, “Nothing, sir.”

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue and immediately apologized with a blush when he noticed how rude that was. 

 

The other officer was more understanding than Yuuri could have hoped for and let it slide.

 

He turned the device on the table around and clicked through the various photos, searching for something out of the place. _Well_ , more out of the place than all the blood and the corpse.

 

He went around the garden next, searching for _something._ Just something that would end all of this killing. After a while Yuuri needed to admit with clenched teeth, that there was nothing to be found. No footprints, no tool marks or even fibers _. Nothing._

 

He thought the same this morning when Yakov told him, that after four corpses there was still not a single clue found. _Bloody Tale was someone who knew what he was doing._ Maybe he had killed even more than these five people.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri jogged lightly over to Victor and squatted down beside him, “Did you find something?”

 

Victor nodded, seeming to be deep in thoughts, “I can’t move the corpse due to cadaveric spasm. Our victim here probably died less than two days ago. There are some smaller bruises on his arms and around his ankle but expect that it doesn’t seem like the victim struggled or the murderer used violence. From what I could see there were no injection sites from a syringe or marks from shackles,” Victor talked without looking away from the victim for a second, fully concentrating on the case. He was always like this when it came to work but Yuuri was the same. That’s what made them probably the best team on the precinct.

 

“There are deep cuts on the victim’s wrists and throat. He probably died because of the blood loss like the others.”

 

Yuuri sighed in defeat, “So there are no information which could help us.”

 

To his disappointment only a curt _no_ followed. Yuuri furrowed his brows as he looked at the boy. He was so _young_. Younger than him. He was probably still in high school. Yuuri could imagine how the boy talked with friends in a playful demeanour, how he joked around with them, how he struggled to pass his exams like every student did and how he greeted everyone with a smile in his face.

 

Yuuri didn’t know anything about this boy, not even his name but he couldn’t shake the heavy feeling of loss from his shoulders. He was too easily attached to someone in an emotional sense and he knew that he needed to stop but he just couldn’t. Maybe the boy was the same as him. Way too trusting and too fast attached. Maybe that was the reason he died.

 

Yuuri stroked the victim’s chocolate brown like hair gently to the side, revealing more of his face. He looked so tired even though Yuuri knew that it was impossible. He wouldn’t be able to feel anything anymore.

 

He sighed and sealed his thoughts somewhere deep inside of him away, trying his best to not let the feelings overcome him, “If Bloody Tale cut their victims why didn’t the victim struggle? I know that wasn’t mentioned in the last reports but could it be that he used some kind of anaesthetic? ” 

 

Victor hummed, “Maybe. Let’s take blood samples and send it to the Forensic department.”

 

Yuuri nodded and helped Victor take various samples, uttering a silent apologize to the victim and a promise to find the one who did this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Tbh I don't know. I'm really unsatisfied how the chapter turned out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind responses!! They made me really happy and it seems like I will continue the story for the time being :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

_**December 22, 2018** _

 

_The cell was a dark one. No windows, no light, no warmth. The raven haired boy sat in the corner of the cell, shaking like a leaf with his arms curled around himself. His glasses were lost, lying somewhere forgotten._

 

_His eyes were freed from their glassy look but in exchange they were filled with dread. The calm boy who followed the man without a question was nowhere to be seen. Instead he cried, cowered in fear while hoping desperately to be found._

 

_Heavy sounds started to resound in the god forsaken place. The man from before came inside, opened the cell and put a plate full of food on the floor before he closed it again._

 

_“Let me go. Please.. Please let me go…”_

 

_The voice of the boy broke with every word, tears staining his cheeks but the man just stared at him for a long time. No further words were spoken, no movements made. In a moment what seemed to be out of braveness, the boy locked his eyes with his predator and shuddered. His eyes went wide and it seemed that he realized for the first time who the person was who stood directly in front of him. Without the hat, without the coat and without glassy eyes, the boy could see him clearly, even in this dark room, even with his blurry eyesight._

 

_“Why?”_

 

_Unable to think, the word escaped him in a whisper. The impassive expression of the man was replaced by a smirk in an instant. A frightening smirk so ghoulish that it send chills up the other’s spine._

 

_Minutes went by without a response and soon the man turned around again, going back to where he came from. As he went away, it almost seemed as if he was being swallowed by the darkness, welcoming the man back to where he belonged._

 

_The boy’s position didn’t change even after he was left alone again. His eyes were wide, staring at nothing with his mouth slightly agape._

 

_Maybe it was fear that paralyzed him, maybe the shock of knowing who brought him here but there was only one matter to be sure about. The man let the boy knowingly see him, identify him. He didn’t have any intention to let him go or to let him escape. And with the heavy realization the boy was completely trapped, unable to hide himself or reach somebody with his frantic screams for help. In this place it felt as if the two of them where the only one left alive in the whole world and this thought let the boy slowly go mad._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me guys know what you think :)


End file.
